


light in the dark

by halffacefam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Whump, Wtf am I doing, coran is a gruncle, first fic, help I'm scarred too post, hunk is the best uncle, klangst thump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halffacefam/pseuds/halffacefam
Summary: Lance and Keith may be saviors of the universe defenders of life. But parents on top of that is a lot to handle especially when they have twins that are a lot like there parents. When a mission gone wrong results in the capture of Kelsey.The Palidans will search the universe to find her.But will she be the same





	1. lions will

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix based off of a dream I had I hope you like it

Lance and Keith never expected to fall in love in space and not to have twins either but here they were in the middle of a intergalactic war fighting for freedom with two truble makers named lacey and Kelsey they were happy until now when all there lives would change

Palidans you all know the plan right allura's voice echoes through the bridge   
The Palidans nodded just as lacey and Kelsey came in with lacey pulling Kelsey.   
As the twins grew the rest of the castle realized that lacey is very out going and caring but will break soon rules to get her way. When she was four she decided it was a good idea to lock Kelsey in a closet. When the rest of the castle realized she was gone was at dinner when she did not show up when they asked lacey where she was she shrugged. The team was frantic searching the castle. Pidge was searching the cameras when she was searching the lower levels when she heard through the cameras audio a little whimper. She told the nearest Palidan which was shiro to check it out. And sure enough it was Kelsey fetal position in the corner shiro then picked up the scarred girl who was shacking and carried her to the bridge he told Pidge to alert the others. She did and they were soon embracing the still crying child she still wanted to stay on Shiros lap despite lance and Keith wanting to see there little girl.   
After asking her why she was in the closet the little girl explained how her and lacey were looking for ghosts when lacey told her to look in the closet. Then the door was shut and locked. And how she could hear lacey laughing on the other side of the door. Pidge checked over the footage and sure enough lacey shoved Kelsey into the closet and locked the door.  
Lance called lacey into the room and as she walked in she was smiling but once she saw Kelsey her face turned flat. Allura hunk coran and pidge left the room. While Shiro tried to leave and hand Kelsey to Keith. She clung to his shirt tighter so he stayed. The lecture was long but in the end she learned her lesson. Kelsey on the other hand was shy and insecure but never let them show she would always wear a smile and never talked about them. As much as she loved he dads her favorite person was Shiro he was like her second dad he teached he how to use self defence and about the war they were in. 

The two 7 year olds walked into the room they said hi to the others then asked coran "will you play hide and seek with us" coran answed "of course you guys go hide ill count to sixty" the two girls giggled as they ran out of the room "thanks coran" lance said as they headed for their lions   
The plan was that lance with red would land on the base to obtain the information they needed well the rest of the team was in the sky fighting off cruziers. hunk was celebrating taking down a ship when he heard a voice behind him "Uncle hunk what's going on"he turned around to see lacey standing there she looked scared "hi lacey" hunk said the scene just sank in. Lacey a 7 year old was in his lion while he was in battle "Wait, lacey what are you doing here he said angerly. Hunk saw lacey almost burst into tears at his tone of voice. He immediately picked the child up and set her in his lap hunks mind was wondering what he should do as lacey spoke "where is Kelsey did you find her yet" Kelsey hunk forgot about Kelsey "where is she lacey " hunk said nervously. Lacey looked at the floor in the lion "we hide in the only lions that would let us in I hide in yellow while she hide in red" it hit hunk like a ten ton boulder Kelsey was in a worse spot then they were she was on a galra occupied planet with no one to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is frantic 
> 
> They are desperately searching for Kelsey around the galra base  
> Lets hope they find her in time

Keith was in the middle of battle when hunks call came in. He opened the message and noticed two things hunk was nervous and lacey was sleeping in his lap "hunk," Keith started, "why is my daughter sleeping in your arms" Keith asked as calmly as he could. "No time," hunk said, "we need to change the mission Kelsey is in the red lion-"WHY THE HELL IS KELSEY IN RED!" Hunk was about to answer when they heard the faintest of voices say "please don't be mad at hunk he was only trying to help if you want to be mad be mad at me she didn't want to go in there, into the lion I mean but I forced her in there,I-I'm sorry" lacey said as she broke out into tears "hey lace it's not your fault" hunk comforted. Lacey looked at hunk "really?" "Really" then a moment of silence "Keith," hunk started "try and get a hold of lance I'll get the rest of the team." < Lance just reached the control room when Keith called "hey Keith what's wrong." Lance said. Keith's response was one of the worst. "No time to explain Kelseys on the planet with you she was in red when we left lacey is fine sbe is with hunk get to your lion let us know if she is in there ok." Lances blood ran cold his daughter was in danger. "Ill let you know"

Kelsey was ready to leave red and loose hide and seek with corns and lacey as sheeft her lion she noticed two things clean was not there and two she was not at the castle. Kelsey knew her sister would have started crying but Kelsey was strong. So she started walking she went straight then left than to the right. She walked until she heard two people talking "sir I intercepted a transition turns out the child of the Palidans is running around the base"find her and bring her to the mainshiptje druids will find her useful." "Yes empirer Zarkon sir" she was then about to run when a galra solider picked her up. She was rethinking all the lesions Shiro teacher her about what to do when your in danger she did the first thing that came too mind. She screamed. 

 

Lance knew Kelsey would not be in red but he might as well check on his way to red he heard a loud kid scream his blodd ran cold he was on his way to the scream he ran into shiro. They said nothing just running tears the screams when all of a sudden the screams turned into whimpers then,

NEEDLE NO PLEASE ANTHING BUT THAT PLEASE,  
Lance and Shiro ran into the room Kelsey was in a choke hold with a needle in her neck he mouth was covered so she could not scream her eyes said it all. There were more galra attacking protecting them so the galra holding Kelsey could get away. 

Something in Shiro clicked he loved Kelsey like his own she would tell him about nightmares she would have he would help her when she had panic attacks while her parents were on a mission.Now the light to his dark was about to be ripped away from him. He shot a glance to lance who gave him the same look. They were blood thirsty they wanted blood to spill from the galra solider. 

As they were attacking the galra holding Kelsey pushed the liquid from the surringe into her neck and she screamed louder. Not in fear in pain, pain that made even the toughest galra turn his head. The galra who was holding her looked happy to see the two humans in horror as he pulled the girl into the escape pod lance was the only one able to reheat what was happening he ran to the door of the pod pounding on it screaming. WE ARE GOING TO FIND YOU WE WILL SCEACH THE UNIVERSE FOR YOU I PROMISE 

Kelsey was scared that was an understatement as she was in handcuffs on her way to meet Zarkon as she was approached Zarkon noticed something  
"Your part galra the druids will have fun with you, haggar" yes haggard said this one will be better than the one they call shiro" "leave him out of this you meany" Kelsey screamed "no we will get my champian back if that means killing you first" haggard said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic is meeting your standards after season 8 the fandom went in two ways (voltron is over *cries* or voltron season eight was a disappointment) how did you react to season eight? I cried mostly but decided that of I were to change anything I would make klance cannon


	3. Tears and walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad Things happened the worst is yet to come 
> 
> Or how the team reacts to the loss

As the pod took off lance was still pounding on the glass and shiro was injured on the floor. This is what hunk pidge and allura saw in the pod room and was not expected. They sat there wondering the possibilities of what could cause this. Then the team gave one another a look as to say “its Kelsey” hunk was the first to brake out his trance. He was still carrying a was sleeping now awake Lacey. Who grasped the situation faster than the rest of the Palidans now that she is awake. Hunk knew what was about to happen so he set her down. She quickly ran to her dad and started calling his name. Lance seemed to stop pounding on the now bloody glass window of where the pod was. Lacey ran up and cried on her dad he was going to comfort her but she spoke first “it’s not your fault, it’s mine I was the one who told her to go in red”  
lance had no words but after a moment of silence he found his voice “stop that we know that she would not that, now we should go to the castle, With the others. 

The others minus Keith and Coran we’re heading to where they parked there lions with Allura carrying Shiro. Pidge came up and picked up Lacey she then cried herself to sleep in Pidge's arms. Hunk came over and asked him if he was injured. Lance did not hear him. Instead he looked at his bloodie hands the realization setting. He lost his daughter. His vision was starting to get fuzzy. His eyelids were feeling really heavy. His legs gave out from under him and all he remembers from after he falls was the cold of the metal floor of the ship then he let his eyelids slip closed

Hunk picked lance of the ground and now just realized that his hands were at least broken. He let Allura knew so she could let Coran to prepare two pods. They entered they designated lions and quickly headed for the castle. Hunk picked up the red lion lance was in his lion so he could not fly his lion. 

As they landed a nervous Keith treated them. Allura came out of her lion first caring shiro to the pods Keith shot a concerned look there way but froze once Hunk came out of his lion carrying and unconscious lance. He was quick to try and help hunk but when he saw the final two emerge from Pidges lion once the door opened all that filled his ears was Lacey crying hysterically. Keith quickly ran up to hie daughter and gave her a much needed hug.  
“I’m sorry daddy” was all that she could say. 

Then it hit him “where was Kelsey.” He looked up at Pidge to confirm his suspension. Pidge's glasses were foggy from the tears. He realized that lacey was now asleep in his arms. Her brown hair like her fathers was messy now. Knotted her violet eyes blood shot. Her white shirt was tan from the dirt on the planet. Her black pants the same dirt stained like her shirt. Her brown blazer was tied around her waist Keith and Pidge walked her too her room. Then they walked to the pod room then the wall Keith had put up crumbled like a cookie and he was on his knees crying. Pidge was quick to hug him. Hunk joined followed by Allura then Coran. Keith did not want to leave the pod room so he asked hunk and Pidge to check on Lacey. Allura fell asleep soon after they left right in front of Shiros pod. Keith fell asleep in front of Lance's pod. Wanting to wake up and for this all to dream. But he knew it wasn’t. 

 

“ Emperor Zarkon, I and proud to say that H.L. 13 has worked on subject 5, turns out her being a child and 1/4 galra were in he favor, sir”  
“great haggar when will she start training”  
“Very soon sire maybe within the varga”  
“Perfect after we’re get her in the ring she will be a weapon against Voltron”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I wrote this in school 
> 
> On the topic of school what do you hate about school 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have questions ask them


	4. update

Sorry I javnt posted in a while I've been busy with school and sports plus writers block is not fun I hope to update soon


End file.
